kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd Bannings
Tonfa |orbment_Crossbell = No restrictions |weapon_Sen_II = Tonfa |orbment_Sen_II = Earth, Fire |SlashType_Sen_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_II = A |PierceType_Sen_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_II = A |voiceactor = Robbie Daymond |bloodtype = O |hobbies = Fishing, Reading, Independent Training}}Lloyd Bannings (ロイド・バニングス) is the leader of the Crossbell State Police Department's Special Support Section and the protagonist of Zero no Kiseki and Ao no Kiseki. Background Childhood Born in S.1186, Lloyd lost his parents to an accident at the age of 3. From that moment onward, his brother Guy Bannings, a renowned and respected investigator for the Crossbell Police Department's First Division, became his most important role model. Guy's death in S.1201 struck him hard, which forced Lloyd to move in with his uncle in Calvard. Determined to succeed his brother, he signed up for the Police Academy in Crossbell and graduated in S.1203. Investigator In S.1204, he was invited by Sergei Lou to join the newly established Special Support Section in Crossbell. His strong sense of justice and deductive reasoning skills led his fellow members to elect him as their leader. Occupation During the Imperial occupation of Crossbell in S.1205-1207, Lloyd worked as a resistance member. On behalf of Cao Lee, Lloyd and Rixia Mao were tasked with backing up data from Orbal Network terminals in the Geofront. During the operation, Lloyd was confronted by Altina Orion and Rean Schwarzer, the latter of which was working as a special military officer of Crossbell's General Government. Lloyd managed to hold off Rean long enough to backup the data, after which Rean summoned Valimar to destroy the computer as a whole. After formally introducing themselves, Rean allowed Lloyd to escape with the data. Gameplay Crafts |-|Zero= |-|Cold Steel II= Orbment Lloyd's ENIGMA orbment is decorated with a light-blue faceplate of a metropolitan cityscape. The first accessory on his orbment is the police tag of his deceased brother, reading "CrossBell State Police Department, No.03082182: Guy Bannings". The second accessory is a winged lion, reflecting the divine wolf, a holy beast mentioned in Crossbellan legends. Gallery Zero & Ao= Lloyd - Opening Shots (Zero).jpg|Opening shots Lloyd and Kea - Ending (Zero).jpg|Ending shot Lloyd - Enigma (Zero).jpg|Enigma Lloyd, Cecile and Guy - Photograph (Zero).jpg|Young Lloyd with Guy Bannings and Cecile Neues Lloyd Bannings - Bust (Ao Evo).png|Portrait Lloyd Bannings - Formal Attire (Zero Evo).png|Portrait (formal) Lloyd Bannings - Pyjama (Zero Evo).png|Portrait (pyjamas) Lloyd Bannings - Swimsuit (Zero Evo).png|Portrait (swimsuit) Lloyd - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|Full-length sketch (Katsumi Enami) Lloyd - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|Full-length sketch Lloyd - SD Model (Zero).png|SD Model Lloyd - S-Craft Illustration (Zero).jpg|S-Craft illustration Lloyd - Rising Sun Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Rising Sun" Lloyd - Axel Rush Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Axel Rush" Lloyd - Brave Smash Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Brave Smash" Lloyd - Thor's Hammer Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Thor's Hammer" (unused craft) Lloyd - Guardian Heart Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Guardian Heart" (unused craft) Lloyd - Cross Break Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Cross Break" (unused craft) Lloyd - Weapon Sketches (Zero).jpg|Tonfa concept art Lloyd - Weapon 3D Models (Zero).jpg|3D models weapons Lloyd - Enigma Strap (Zero).jpgLloyd's Enigma straps Lloyd - Enigma Faceplate CPD (Zero).png|Enigma faceplate Lloyd - Enigma Faceplate City (Zero).png|Enigma faceplate Lloyd - Enigma Faceplate Wolf (Zero).png|Enigma faceplate |-|Extra= Lloyd - Expression Normal (Zero).png|Portrait (normal) Lloyd - Expression Angry 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Angry 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Angry 3 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Angry 4 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Laugh 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Laugh 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Laughing 3 (Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Laughing 4(Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Thinking 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (thinking) Lloyd - Expression Thinking 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (thinking) Lloyd - Expression Relieved (Zero).png|Portrait (relieved) Lloyd - Expression Surprised 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (surprised) Lloyd - Expression Surprised 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (surprised) Lloyd - Expression Troubled (Zero).png|Portrait (troubled) Category:Characters Category:Crossbell Police Department Category:Special Support Section Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters